


You Belong With Me

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Alpha Merlin is quietly pining away for his friend Eggsy...but when Eggsy unexpectedly starts his heat, that friendship is put to the side and replaced with something stronger.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 13
Kudos: 238





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maplemachiato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemachiato/gifts).



> Prompt was for ABO Merlin where Merlin is possessive. I hope it's what you wanted, maplemachiato!

“Merlin, hey, sorry I’m late,” Eggsy says as he rushes into Merlin’s office.

“I always figured you and Harry to be quite different,” Merlin remarks, not looking up from his computer.

“Wot?”

“He is alpha, you are omega. He is posh, you come from the Estates. He is a bit of a peacock, ye are a bit more low key…and yet here ye are with a total disregard for my time. Just like Harry.” Merlin peers around his computer and raises an eyebrow.

“C’mon, Merlin, you know that ain’t true. And besides, Harry got a lot of good qualities that negate him being late all the time.” 

“Yes, of course,” Merlin all but grumbles. “When he returns from his conference in Paris I will make sure to tell him how wonderful he is.” Of course Eggsy is singing Harry’s praises. Merlin is fairly certain Eggsy is quite close to worshipping the ground Harry works on, and for some reason that really annoys Merlin. 

Eggsy flops onto a chair. Merlin clears his throat. Eggsy sighs and stands up. “Please, Eggsy, have a seat.”

Eggsy sits. “Ain’t my fault I was late,” he insists.

“I thought your days of blaming others for your faults were long gone.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says unhappily and Merlin inwardly winces. 

“I’m sorry, lad. That was wrong of me.”

“It’s okay,” Eggsy says, giving Merlin the sunny smile he adores. “So, yeah, not my fault. Was on my way here, swear down, and Tristan, like, accosted me or whatever.”

“Tristan attacked you?” Merlin growled, half out of his seat. He then remembers he has no right to behave in such a matter and slowly sits back down.

“No! Sorry, poor word choice. He just stopped me down by MY office, and didn’t wanna let me go. He literally followed me the entire way down here.”

“Why?”

“Dunno…he had some question about cars. I told him I’d get with him later, that you was waiting for me, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Was weird.” Eggsy shrugs. “I’m telling the truth!”

“I believe ye, lad,” Merlin says fondly. He then realizes how he might sound and clears his throat. “But let us get down to business, then.”

“You don’t…never mind.”

“What is it?”

“You don’t think he was trying to like, flirt, or something, do you?” Eggsy asks with a frown. “He’s a good alpha, but not my type.”

“I’m sure I don’t know about Tristan and his flirting process,” Merlin says stiffly. He makes a mental note to assign Tristan somewhere cold. “It’s been so long since someone flirted with me I would probably nae recognize it.”

“I doubt that,” Eggsy says with a wink. He leans forward. “Bet you have all the omegas begging for your bite.”

“Hardly.” Merlin feels his cheeks tinge. “I am nae the type of alpha omegas want.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says in astonishment. “You got so much to offer. Don’t say that about yourself.”

“We are here to discuss your mission, Galahad, not my personal life.”

“Right. Sorry.” Eggsy flops back on the chair. He runs the back of his hand over his forehead.

Merlin sighs. Way to impress your crush, idiot.

Two days later he runs into Eggsy and Roxy in the dining hall. “Hello, Galahad…Lancelot.”

“Merlin,” Roxy all but growls. Merlin blinks at her. “I’m…I’m so sorry!” She says immediately.

“Yeah, what the fuck, Rox?” Eggsy asks in surprise. “You’ve been acting weird since we sat down for lunch.”

“Excuse me for worrying about my friend.” Roxy moves closer and puts an arm around Eggsy’s waist.

“Is there a problem?” Merlin asks, holding back his own growl. He doesn’t like that arm around Eggsy’s waist. He doesn’t care if they’re best mates.

“I just said I was feeling warm. Warmer than usual,” Eggsy says, tugging at his collar a bit. “And that my legs were shaky out on the course earlier.”

“I told him he should go home and take care of himself,” Roxy all but coos. “Even better, I offered to take him to my house. I could take very good care of you, Eggsy.”

“Roxy, you can’t even open a can of chicken noodle soup,” Eggsy protests. “I’m fine…Jesus.”

“I will look after him, Lancelot,” Merlin promises.

“I bet you will,” she snaps. Merlin does growl this time, a low sound from the base of his throat.

“Whoa.” Eggsy steps between them. “Calm down, alphas.”

“I do apologize,” she says bashfully.

“I as well,” Merlin says. “I simply meant I’ll make sure Galahad goes home if he is indeed ill…you are to practice with your uncle at the range.”

“I am, you’re right. I hope you feel better, Eggsy.” She puts a more platonic hand on his shoulder before turning away, although she glares at Merlin as she walks on.

“How are ye really, lad?”

“I’m fine, swear down. Just hot. And a little weak in the legs, true.” Eggsy smiles at him. “If I feel worse, I’ll let you know, I promise.”

“All right.” Merlin nods at him and heads for his own lunch.

Merlin is startled by a knock on his door at half-six. He frowns. He hadn’t meant to stay this long, although it’s not like he has anything – or anyone – to go home to. “Enter,” he calls.

He’s shocked when Eggsy bursts through as if the devil is after him. He’s even more shocked to see that Eggsy’s jacket, shirt, and tie are not on his body. He’s clad in his trousers and vest. “Merlin. Thank fuck you’re still here.” He slams the door and leans against it.

“Are you all right?” Merlin gasps. Eggsy’s scent is wild and he’s all but panting for breath. Merlin also catches a whiff of something else…something sweet and almost forbidden in its perfection. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I’m feeling like hell, to be honest,” Eggsy says. His cheeks are red and his hair is damp with sweat. “Legs are weak, feeling shaky, but like I’m nervous or something. And I’m so hot…so fucking hot.”

“Sit down.” Merlin points to a chair and Eggsy thankfully flops onto it. Merlin pours him a glass of water and Eggsy downs it in one go.

“That’s not all…I…something’s up with the other agents,” Eggsy says quietly, as if he’s ashamed to tell Merlin. “They’re acting all weird.”

“Weird?” Merlin slowly approaches, trying to control himself and stay calm. His senses are going haywire, and he forces himself to slowly sit on the edge of his desk at a safe distance.

“Yeah. You remember how I told you Tristan was on me the other day…and then Roxy was acting all protective? Gawain actually CORNERED me outside my office, all but pinned me against the wall. Know me and him have never really gotten along, but he’s never laid a hand on me before. Had to knee him in the bollocks. And Percival…” Eggsy pulls up his vest to wipe his face and Merlin gets a hint of his gorgeous abs. “Percival met me outside your door, touched my cheek and asked if I needed his assistance. Percival don’t…he don’t touch anyone. Please tell me you know what’s going on,” Eggsy begs.

“Oh, lad,” Merlin says. He allows himself to inhale just once and the scent of Eggsy’s arousal drowns his senses. “Fuck,” he murmurs, clenching his hands into fists.

“Merlin?”

“Eggsy, when was your last heat?”

“My last…I ain’t never had one.”

“I beg your pardon?” Merlin gasps.

“Nope…as soon as I presented Mum slapped me on suppressants before I even knew what hit me. Birth control, too. Lots of unwanted pups in my neck of the woods…and lots of alphas who got no problem touching what ain’t theirs,” Eggsy says bitterly before biting back a groan.

“Did anyone ever…” Merlin can’t even get the words out before a possessive sense of rage fills him from head to toe

“No…thank God. Suppressants helped and then I learned to fight. I went off suppressants when I joined Kingsman, you know that.”

“Aye…and it takes some time for their effects to wear off completely. Eggsy, I think…I think ye are experiencing your first heat.”

“Wot?” Eggsy stares at him.

“I can smell it on ye…ye smell so…good,” he finally admits. “Ye are an unmated omega in a building full of unmated alphas. Of course they will be drawn to ye. Some have manners and self-control. Others do not.” Gawain’s next mission will definitely be somewhere miserable, if Merlin has a say in it.

“So all those alphas are acting like this because…because of me?”

“Aye.”

“Bruv, what do I do?” Eggsy looks up at Merlin with total trust.

“Well, the first thing we need to do is get you safe and away from any alpha. I know they would never mean to hurt ye, but as ye are finding out, sometimes our hormones get the better of us.”

“Don’t got nothing but a closet here, pretty much,” Eggsy says miserably. “Too new.”

“I’ll take ye up to my suite and we can plan the next step. Soon ye will not have much of a say in anything…your mind will no longer be clear.” Merlin shuts everything down on his desk. Eggsy stands, tugging at his damp vest. He looks young and petrified. “Dinnae worry, lad. Omegas have heats all the time. Ye will be fine.”

“Okay,” Eggsy whimpers.

“Remember ye are Galahad,” Merlin says sharply. It does the trick and Eggsy stands up straighter.

“Yes, Merlin.”

Merlin opens his door and is not at all surprised to see Percival on the other side. “Percival…can I help ye?”

“No, thank you, Merlin. I just knew Eggsy was here, and…”

“He will speak to ye in a few days,” Merlin says brusquely. “Come along, Eggsy.” He starts down the corridor with Eggsy on his heels.

“If I could simply have a moment…”

Merlin stops and turns around. “Michael, remember yourself.” He deepens his voice and notices Eggsy slightly tilting his head.

“Yes…yes of course.” Percival actually gives himself a shake. “I do beg your pardon, Eggsy. You as well, Merlin.”

“Good night, Percival.” Merlin starts walking again.

They reach the lifts and a door opens. “Oh fuck ME,” Eggsy groans as Gawain steps out of one of the cars.

“Galahad,” Gawain says, smiling grimly. “I hope you’re ready to apologize for what you did.”

“What I did? You shoved me up against a wall, grabbed my fucking arse!”

Merlin’s growl is terrifying and shocks even himself. “Gawain, remove yourself from this area immediately.

“You may be Arthur’s pet, omega, but that doesn’t mean you have the right to…

Merlin’s hand slams out and Gawain thuds against the wall. “He is no man’s pet, and I would advise ye to shut your mouth, Gawain. And ye will address him by his NAME, not by his secondary gender. Am I understood?”

“Y-yes, Merlin,” Gawain gulps. 

“Good.” Merlin strides onto the lift. “Come along, Galahad.”

Eggsy scurries in after him and Merlin jabs the button for the third floor. “Merlin,” he whispers, but Merlin ignores him.

Once they’re safely in his suite Merlin calls downstairs for a tray of snacks and bottles of cold water. He then makes another call to the gymnasium, where he asks the attendant to send up a few changes of Eggsy’s clothing. Only then does Merlin turn and face Eggsy. He’s sitting on the sofa, tugging at his vest and grimacing. “I have an important question for ye, lad,” Merlin says quietly. “It will help us get ye settled, and then I will be on my way.”

“W-wot? But I thought you…”

“Do ye wish for me to call Harry?” Merlin hates asking the question with every fiber of his being. He cannot deny it now; he doesn’t want another alpha within sight distance of this omega. This omega is HIS. “I know he is…I know you wish for…I know ye are close,” he says finally. “If you wish for any sort of toys or equipment, I can get that, but I figured you would want your…Harry.”

“Wait. Is this the heat talking, or are you saying…” Eggsy whips his soaked vest over his head and Merlin actually whines in the back of his throat. “Are you asking me if I want Harry to fuck me through my heat?”

“Well, not in so many words, but yes.”

“Why would I want him?”

“Because he’s your…you and he…I thought you were working your way up to courting.”

“HARRY?” Eggsy asks incredulously. He then burst out laughing. “Oh, fuck, I’d be disgusted if it wasn’t so funny. Merlin, Harry’s like…he’s like my DAD. And while an alpha cock is starting to sound pretty damn good right now, I think I’d have to be really desperate to ask for his.”

“Oh.” Merlin is honestly shocked. “Then what do ye want? What can I do to help ye?”

“Come into that bedroom and take care of me,” Eggsy says. He grabs Merlin’s hands and starts tugging him.

“What? Eggsy, you don’t…”

“Yes, I do.” Somehow Eggsy manages to lose his shoes on the way, and one sock is gone as well by the time they reach the bed. The other sock goes flying past Merlin’s head and then Eggsy is wiggling out of his trousers and pants.

“Eggsy, I’m sure there’s another alpha who…”

“You…you don’t want me?” Eggsy’s voice is tiny and his eyes are full of pain.

“No! I mean, yes! Yes, I want ye…ye don’t know how much,” Merlin groans. “But like this, I don’t want to...I can’t just do this and let things go back to the way they were,” he finally admits. 

Eggsy stands up with his trousers and pants around his ankles. The look on is face is full of such delight that Merlin can’t pulls his eyes away. “You…you want me? Like the way alphas want omegas? Not just…you do?”

“I do,” Merlin says, dropping his head. “And I won’t use ye like this.”

“Merlin, you absolutely adorable alpha.” Eggsy takes a step, trips over his trousers, and falls naked into Merlin’s arms. He smiles up at him dazedly. “You’re not using me because I want it. And it ain’t the heat talking…wanted you for ages now. So quit talking and fuck me into that mattress. Now.”

Merlin’s insides swirl with confusion. His alpha mind is roaring for him to take what the lad is offering. His heart is pushing him to slow down, to make sure it’s what Eggsy really wants. “Eggsy…”

“If it’s that hard of a decision, I’ll just find me another alpha,” Eggsy says lightly, licking his lips.

His alpha side kicks his conscience to the curb. “Nae,” Merlin growls, and Eggsy shivers. “Ye are mine.”

“Yes,” Eggsy whispers, surging up to kiss him.

The instant Eggsy’s lips meet his Merlin loses all ability to think rationally. He tears at his own clothing, and with Eggsy’s help everything quickly lands on the floor. Merlin gives him a shove and Eggsy goes bouncing onto the bed. “Mine,” Merlin repeats, crawling up the bed to cover Eggsy’s body with his own.

“Yes…all yours, alpha, please!” Eggsy begs.

“Your heat is taking over,” Merlin murmurs against his skin. He’d looked at Eggsy’s skin dozen of times but never expected it to taste so sweet. He licks along the arch of Eggsy’s throat, nibbling at Eggsy’s scent gland.

“Yes, yes, alpha, bite me, please! Make me yours!” Eggsy’s fingernails pull down Merlin’s back.

“Nae, lad, not tonight,” Merlin says, kissing his way down Eggsy’s chest. “I want to do it, want to show everyone ye belong to me, but not like this. Not without discussion and planning and…”

“Shut up and fuck me, alpha,” Eggsy snaps.

Merlin’s hands circles Eggsy’s hard cock and pulls. Eggsy cries out, arching his back. “Dinnae tell me what to do, my omega. Be a good boy.” He strokes Eggsy a few more times before turning him over. “Another day I will take my time, learn your gorgeous body…but that’s not what ye need, now, is it?”

“No, alpha, please…”

Merlin notices the change in Eggsy, how he’s calling Merlin ‘alpha’ instead of by name. Merlin doesn’t mind. He loves the way Eggsy gives himself over, immediately going on his hands and knees and presenting his perfect arse. “Oh, ye are beautiful,” Merlin murmurs. He kisses down Eggsy’s spine, spreads him, and finally tastes what he’s been salivating for. “So perfect,” he murmurs, licking at the sweet slick.

“Fuck, yeah…” Eggsy wiggles, trying to get Merlin’s tongue in deeper.

“Oh, my naughty lad.” Merlin swipes his fingers through the slick and uses it to lubricate his cock. “Are ye ready for me?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says into the pillow.

Merlin lines up and pushes in, Eggsy’s body trapping him like a vise. “Bloody hell.” He buries his face in Eggsy’s back for a moment. Eggsy pulls his body down then pushes it back up again. “Hold still,” Merlin orders, and proceeds to thrust in so hard Eggsy moves across the bed a bit.

“Yes…yes, alpha…like that…fill me, please, give me your knot…”

“All in due time, my omega,” Merlin grunts, grabbing Eggsy’s waist with both hands. He pulls Eggsy back as he surges forward, their skin slapping together in the most deliciously naughty way.

Sweat drips from Merlin’s forehead onto Eggsy’s back as he reaches around to tug at Eggsy’s cock again. Eggsy howls, pushing himself into Merlin’s hand and then back onto his cock. “Alpha…alpha…” Eggsy moans, and then his body tenses. He comes into Merlin’s hand, his entire body rigid with orgasm. Merlin pushes in once more, his knot catching and his cock filling Eggsy with seed.

“Eggsy,” Merlin groans. He tries to hold himself up but his arms and legs are now shaking. He doesn’t want to crush the panting form below him, so he slowly wraps his arms around Eggsy and maneuvers them onto their sides, keeping Eggsy’s leg up over his own. “Are ye all right? Did I hurt ye? I’m so sorry. I…”

“Shh,” Eggsy says. Merlin’s mouth slams shut and he buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder. Great. He’s ruined everything. He’s such an idiot. Eggsy brings Merlin’s hand up and kisses it. “You like me.”

“Ye make me sound like a schoolboy with a crush.”

“Are you? Are you a boy with a crush?”

“I am a grown man,” Merlin corrects. “With a crush.”

He feels Eggsy’s grin against his hand. “Me too.”

“I can’t understand why,” Merlin says calmly, although his stomach is doing cartwheels.

“Cuz you’re gorgeous and witty and brilliant and scary as fuck. Jesus, Merlin…you about made me present right there in the hall when you went after Gawain.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t in my right mind. I…”

“Was sexy as hell.” Eggsy bites Merlin’s knuckles. “Never thought you noticed me…I was just the annoying puppy at your heels. And you thought I was after Harry!”

“Well, he is fairly amazing, when he tries hard enough.”

“Not as amazing as you.” Eggsy cuddles close and yawns. “My alpha.”


End file.
